The Eyes
by wyredsisters
Summary: Sequel to The Heart. Willow's in pain becuse Tara just died. Percy's in pain becuase he had to give up his job at MoM to work for Dumbledore. And Dawn's roommates are in love with too many guys. But can they all get it together to deal with another dea


A/N: This is the sequel to The Heart!  If you haven't read that, we highly suggested it.  If you don't want to be bothered because it's long, but want to read this one cuz it's short, we would like to point out that you are rather stupid, but we'll fill you in anyways.

This is a Harry Potter and Buffy crossover.  At the moment, it's about may of the sixth season.  Buffy's still dead, because they left without bringing her back to life.  At the end of the second to last chapter, we announced that Tara died.  Didn't say how, but we do here.  Neville Longbottom defeated Lord Voldemort, with the aide of Dawn, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco.  That's about it, because this is going on for forever.

Disclaimer:  Joss Wheadon and J. K. Rowling make up the characters and situations.  We just expand on them.  We don't make any money, sad to say.

The Eyes

Chapter 1: Random Murder

_"I can't believe how well this year has been working out.  With Buffy's death and all, I expected nothing but sadness and that wasn't what we got at all."  Tara said as she and Willow walked across the Hogwarts green at night._

_"I thought it'd be horrible , for Dawn especially.  But she's doing great!"  Willow replied taking her lovers hand._

_"I know.  Friends, a boyfriend and everything." Tara agreed happily but soon her expression changed.  "How are you doing?"_

_"Well, you know, it's never going to be the same.  I just miss her so much.  Every time I'm happy again, I feel guilty.  Like I'm not supposed to be happy when she's not here.  She was my best friend."  Tears were welling in her eyes.  She hadn't expected the conversation to turn to this._

_Tara wrapped willow in a hug.  "Don't ever think that.  Buffy would never want you to be sad.  I know that if I were to die, I would never want you to just give up or feel guilty because I love you.  No matter who died, never stop living."_

_"I'll try,"  Willow choked out before continuing on there walk back to the castle.  "And, I love you too."_

_Tara managed a smile.  "I know."  Neither one of the noticed the rat crawling out of the woods and following them slightly.  It fell behind them and silently transfigured into a man._

_Tara spoke next giving Willow's hand a little squeeze.  "You know, I was thinking about in next year's classes-" but someone else's words interrupted hers_

_"Avada Kedavra!" said a voice from behind them._

_A green light hit Tara straight on, and without another word she fell into a heap at the red-head's feet._

"Tara!"  Willow cried sitting up in bed and covered in cold sweat.  This hadn't been the first time she's relived Tara's death in her dreams.  It had only been two weeks since the tragedy.  Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she lay back down praying that sleep wouldn't take her for fear of her dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And have that report on my desk by Monday," Percy Weasley snapped at the young office assistant.  Honestly, the new helpers were not nearly as effective has he had been.

Percy stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him to frighten the assistant even more.  He strolled down the familiar hallways of the Ministry of Magic, not taking in anything.  He had done something like this everyday since he graduated Hogwarts, it seemed.

_Not that it was boring, of course.  How could anything like this be boring?_ Percy asked himself, knowing that there was no way, but inwardly hoping for something new.

He changed his pace from fast and angry, to slow and somewhat frightful as he reached Fudge's office.  He paused before knocking in a meek manner at the oak wood door.

"Come in," he heard his idol command.

Percy opened the door, slowly.  "Excuse me, sir.  I just thought I'd let you know that the report on Book Spines will be on your desk on Tuesday," he said.  He chose Tuesday, because he knew that the assistant would either be late or have written a horrible report that would need editing.

"Fine, Weasley," Fudge said, looking up from the stacks of papers he had been shuffling.  "You do good work.  You know, I've been in need of some help lately.  Ever since my last assistant decided that she would rather become a muggle actress, I've been in need of some assistance," he said smoothly.

Percy tried not to get hopeful.  "New assistants usually offer good assistance," he said, then kicked himself when he realized how stupid that sounded.

"Yes.  Yes they do.  So, what do you say, Weasley?  Want a promotion?"

Percy kept himself from jumping for joy, and merely nodded and said, "Definitely, sir."

"Good.  The pay's a bit better from what you're used to, of course.  We'll work out the details tomorrow.  Be in here at nine."

"Yes, Sir," Percy said, a smile creeping up to his mouth.

"Good," Fudge said again.  "Be careful out there.  It's late, you never know what kind of loonies are out on the streets."  The Minister of Magic turned back to his stacks of papers.

Percy, figuring that was as good as a dismissal, turned and left the office.  Once the door was shut, he allowed himself a full on grin.  Whistling a jaunty tune, he strolled down the hallway to the elevator that would take him to the Apparating Gate.

When he reached the elevator, he hit the down button and began to wait.  Hearing a noise behind him, he spun around.  A rat was on the floor, looking up at him expectantly.

"Merlin," Percy muttered.  "Office is infested with rats.  This is-" Then something hit him.  "Scabbers?"

Before he could even think about how odd it was that Scabbers was in the Ministry of Magic, the rat began to transform into a human form.

Luckily, the elevator door opened up and a man came out.  He took one look at the scene before him, grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him into the elevator, all the while leaning on the "Close Door" button.

"Avada Kedavera!" yelled the man who was previously Scabbers, and a jet of green light hit the door before disappearing.  The elevator door closed, and Percy was now alone with the man who had saved his life.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Yes," Percy gasped.  "Don't you work in the Department of Mysteries?"  It was the only way Percy could place this man.

"Yes," said the man.  "I'm Rupert Giles."

"Percy Weasley," Percy said, still a bit frightened, so his usual pompous air was gone.

"Yes, I know who you are.  I believe we need to take you to Albus Dumbledore."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After much protesting and complaining, Giles eventually got Percy into Dumbledore's office.  Now, the red haired man was pouting in an arm chair that faced the Headmaster's desk.

When Albus entered, Percy didn't bother to stand.  "Ah, Mr. Weasley.  It's been a while," Albus said, extending a hand.

Percy didn't move.  "Dumbledore, I would like to know why I was dragged out of my office to come here," he said, his voice firm.

"Obviously, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore began, taking a seat.  "I hear you were attacked."

"Ministry members are attacked everyday.  I don't see why this is any different."

"Because you were attacked by a Death Eater," Albus said as if it was the most obvious think in the world.

Percy rolled his eyes.  "You're not still on about that, are you?  You said that He was defeated, remember?  How can their be Death Eaters if You-Know-Who is dead?"

"We're not sure yet," Dumbledore explained calmly.  "All we can say is that these attacks have been happening since last December.  We've lost a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to it and-"

"What else is new?" Percy interrupted.  "You've  lost a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to everything, including the Dark Arts once.  Why don't you give it a rest?"

"Would you like a job, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

Percy looked at him for a moment.  "No!" he said finally.  "No, I have a job.  A new job!  I'm going to be Mr. Fudge's Personal Assistant.  I don't want to be some teacher-"

"We'll pay you better," Dumbledore interjected.  "And it's only until we catch the man making these attacks.  Then you can go back to working for the Ministry."  Percy opened his mouth to refuse, but Dumbledore cut in again, "I'd like to warn you, that if you refuse, you'll still have to remain at Hogwarts until we can figure out why you were a target.  Just, with no pay."

It only took a moment to think about.  He wanted to say no, but Percy Weasley knows defeat when it's upon him.  "I'll take your job," he said reluctantly.

"Good.  Starting next week.  Our poor students haven't been having their Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons since the incident.  It's time for Finals, so all we'd like you to do is make up the tests.  You can consult with the old teacher if necessary."

Percy stopped mid-nod.  "Wait.  I thought he was dead."

"She is," Dumbledore corrected.  "But luckily, we had two."

The red-head nodded, not quite understanding why two were needed.  "Can I go now?"

"Yes.  Mr. Giles will show you to your quarters."

Percy turned to leave.

"But first," Albus said quickly.  "Do you have any clues about the attacker?"

For sheer spite, Percy said, "None at all."

A/N: Okay how was it?  Did it suck?  Did it rule?  Should we have stopped writing after we finished the Heart?  Tell us!


End file.
